


confessions under moonlight by liquor-filled hearts

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Film AU, I'm Drunk I Love You AU, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: Yuuri is intent on graduating from college, but maybe his heart isn't as prepared to graduate from his feelings for a certain blue-eyed dance student.[In which there is a lot of drinking, Yuuri is helplessly in love, and Viktor still very much adores giving out surprises. An I'm Drunk, I Love You AU, but not completely.]





	

“I’m not confessing.”

“Yuuri,” Phichit says, faux weariness lacing his tone as he wraps an arm over Yuri’s shoulders. “Yuuri, Yuuri, _Yuuri_. You want to move on, don’t you? Why not just get it over with? It’s been six years of this- must I give you another time check?”

“Think of my pride!” Yuuri groans, sliding a hand down his face in frustration. He’s sober enough to keep himself from immediately crying, but there’s an edge of tipsiness in him when he lets his forehead thunk onto the counter. He mutters, heavy-hearted, “It’s bad enough that I like him for real- I’d just embarrass myself trying to confess.”

“He’s still a person, y’know,” Phichit reminds him, letting him go to push a full shot glass before him on the counter. “He seems like a playboy, but I’m sure he’d be nice to you about it. He might even say that he likes you too!”

Yuuri scoffs at the very idea. “I wish,” he grumbles, before downing his shot in one go. His chest heaves with an exhale, yet his lungs still feel heavy as he covers his face with both hands. “Phichit-kun,” he whimpers, resting his forehead on the counter with hands sliding into clenched fists covering his closed eyes. “I want it to be over, but I’m scared.”

“You’re graduating already,” Phichit says, smile comforting as he rubs Yuuri’s back with a gentle hand. “Your paths aren’t the same either, so who knows if you’ll meet each other again? You could try telling him before the graduation ceremony is done- god knows if he’s even going to go.”

“He is,” Yuuri confirms, missing the knowing smile on Phichit’s face when he rubs at his watery eyes. “It’d be best, wouldn’t it?” he mutters, head turned Phichit’s way from the counter as he reaches out with his left hand to toy with his empty shot glass. “This way, I can move on from him without having to deal with the awkwardness.”

“And if he tells you that he likes you back?” Phichit asks, all while taking the shot glass from Yuuri’s hand and replacing it with a full one.

Yuuri laughs, before gulping down his shot. He says,

“I may as well ask him to marry me, since we’re both talking about impossible things.”

 

* * *

 

“Viktor.”

“Mmhmm?” Viktor hums, cheerily packing his bags without once looking up at Yuuri.

Yuuri genuinely does not understand how the dancer-slash-skater that he’s admired for so long, a man he’d believed to have utmost discipline and a mien of untouchable aloofness, could turn out to be such a whimsical guy.

A road trip, of all things.

Two days before their graduation ceremony!

“Are you seriously going on a road trip _now_?” he asks, bewildered and mildly concerned.

“I’m not,” Viktor answers- and, before Yuuri can even begin to feel relieved, he adds, “But we both are!”

“It’s two days before the ceremony,” Yuuri reminds him, frown settling on his face as he crosses his arms over his chest in an imitation of his mother whenever she’s being particularly disapproving, which isn’t actually all that often.

“Two days that I want to spend with you,” Viktor tells him, and Yuuri tries, he _does_ , to stand strong and say no. His mouth is opening to speak out a rejection of Viktor’s offer but his voice refuses to make a sound, and being the weak, helplessly smitten man that he is, he crumbles all too soon like a house of cards on a windy day. He shouldn’t, he knows, but-

It’s _Viktor_.

How can Yuuri say no, when it may be his last and only chance to be with him?

“I’m bringing Phichit,” he settles for saying, willfully ignoring the flash of disappointment in Viktor’s eyes.

“I’ll bring Chris, then!” Viktor says, back to cheerfulness so swiftly that Yuuri disregards the disappointment he’d seen earlier as a play of the light. He chirps, “The more the merrier, yes?”

Yuuri sighs.

He can only hope that having Phichit there would be enough to keep him sane, knowing how Viktor can be when he’s intent on getting his way.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri takes back every good thing he has ever said about Phichit.

He is going to _murder_ him, if he doesn’t die first out of shame and frustration.

“You haven’t been dating anyone recently,” Phichit says from the back of Viktor’s car, smile illuminated by his phone as he scrolls through what Yuuri is assuming is Instagram. “Why is that, Viktor?”

“Too busy with college, I suppose?” Viktor answers, eyes on the road up until one little glance he sends Yuuri’s way. He adds as an afterthought, gaze back on the road and smile playing on his lips, “And someone caught my eye.”

Yuuri coughs to cover up the choking sound he makes at that revelation, offering Viktor a weak smile when he turns to look at him with concern in his eyes. “Just got something caught in my throat for a bit,” he says, waving off Viktor’s worried look the same way he is furiously trying to internally wave away his shock and quiet dismay at Viktor liking someone else.

“Oh?” Chris hums from beside Phichit, sultry smile on his face as he shifts to lean on the back of Viktor’s seat, “I don’t remember you being the type to choke that easily, Yuuri.”

Phichit doesn’t bother to hide his cackling. Yuuri would, generally, react with embarrassment at this, but he’s _graduating_ . He’s closing another chapter in his life and entering the intimidating world of responsibilities and independence, and he’s on a road trip with the man he loves and their respective best friends _two days_ before their graduation ceremony. He’s already begun his path into recklessness- he may as well follow through instead of hesitating again. What more can he lose, when Viktor already likes someone else?

And so, instead of sputtering his denials, he says to Chris, “You wouldn’t really know that, would you?”

Chris gasps, and Phichit enters into a fresh bout of loud laughter. He even goes so far as to slap at the back of Yuuri’s seat while repeatedly saying his name, as though he would implode should he refrain himself from enjoying Yuuri’s first shot against Chris’ innuendo.

Viktor, on the other hand, looks surprisingly serene despite the chaos unfolding in the backseat of his car.

(Yuuri doesn’t even bother asking why, because that expression seems to be Viktor’s default face whenever he’s not being particularly cheery or affectionate.

What would be the point in asking now, when it’s already far too deep into their friendship for him to even try without making it seem strange?)

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Two beds, huh,” Chris muses as they enter their shared hotel room, a curious smile on his face as he looks at the twin beds like they’re something particularly interesting.

Yuuri can’t even bring himself to care about the worrying look on Chris’ face, because the only thing on his mind is how he really doesn’t want to share a bed with Viktor _now_. With their graduation nearing and the date of his confession looming over his head, he fears he may do something stupid if he’s left too close to the man he likes. Quickly, he begins to say, “Phichit-“

“Dibs on the bed by the door!” Phichit cheerfully interrupts, to which Chris replies with,

“I’ll be sleeping with Phichit, then.” Barely a beat of a second later, he adds with a mock mournful sigh, “Unfortunately, we’ll be keeping to the more platonic meaning of the word.”

Yuuri has barely formulated words in complaint to that when he feels a familiar warmth by his back, Viktor’s arm all too quickly latching onto his shoulders while he says with a smile, “Looks like we’ll be sharing a bed, Yuuri! I’m glad.” Viktor sighs, nuzzling his cheek into Yuuri’s hair, “It’s been so long since our last sleepover; I’ve missed having you in my bed.”

“To sleep,” Yuuri bites out, face bright red as he glares at the cheeky smiles on Chris’ and Phichit’s faces. “Just to sleep!”

Viktor laughs, completely unconcerned that their best friends are implying that they’ve done more than just sleep together.

Yuuri gives up, because what more can he do, at this point? What would it matter what his complaints are if both Chris and Phichit are busybodies incapable of leaving him to mind his own business?

He may as well enjoy the ride while he still can, knowing that things will be coming to an end soon.

 

* * *

 

They go out to drink, because of course they do. Yuuri couldn’t even say he was surprised anymore, considering how much he already knows Viktor and Chris’ supposed affinity for parties and drinking.

They don’t leave him alone this time, in much the same way they never left him alone in their previous and multiple drinking sessions. The difference between then and now, though, lied in how he let them ply him with alcohol, how he let himself go in the only way he knew how (that did not involve skating and crying) when given shot glass upon shot glass of alcohol.

He danced.

He danced alone, danced with his friends, danced with stranger upon stranger until Viktor pulled him away and claimed his dancing for his own, their bodies warm and sweaty against each other as Yuuri descended into a slow grind while Viktor held him close, as though trying to fuse them together into a single entity.

Everything is a hazy memory beyond that moment, any words that were spoken by his mouth lost in the fog of intoxication.

Viktor doesn’t act any differently the morning after, and neither do Phichit or Chris. When he wakes, Viktor’s arm a snug fit against the curve of his back, he’s greeted with a sleepy smile and an offer for painkillers for a possible headache, and nothing more.

The afternoon brings no changes either. Viktor takes him out to the beach, Chris and Phichit left behind to enjoy their extended sleep, and they skirt around (as they often have) any topics leading to their future plans. In the evening, when Viktor takes them home with him as the last passenger, Viktor wishes him a good night and a “see you tomorrow” with an all-too-familiar sweet smile.

When Yuuri goes to sleep that night, his heart playing a drumline of chaos and nerves for the day to come, he offers a silent prayer to whichever god will listen to his desperate plea.

He hopes with all of his heart, tremulous and fearful as he is, that he can still keep Viktor, no matter what changes his inevitable confession will bring.

 

 

* * *

 

“-introducing one of our batch’s magna cum laude graduates, and the captor of my heart-“

_What?_

“ _Yuuri?! Did I just hear Viktor say that you captured his heart?!”_

“-Katsuki Yuuri!”

Numb, Yuuri ends his FaceTime call with Phichit and pockets his phone. He can hear through the ringing in his ears the vague sound of people screaming, wolf-whistling, and making a general ruckus in a supposedly solemn event as he takes to the stage.

He couldn’t have heard right.

Viktor gives him a sunny smile when he takes his place on the podium, hand reaching out to squeeze Yuuri’s own in what he knows is comfort. It’s such a normal gesture, something Viktor had begun to do ever since that first time he’d caught Yuuri breaking down into tears over his thesis, and it makes the words he’d said earlier sound so much more surreal.

That is, up until the moment he leans forward to press a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead.

_What?_

_What?!_

He takes the mic before he can let his panic envelop him, squeezing Viktor’s hand just before he leaves the stage. Everything is a cloud of numbness to him at this point, the clapping and cheering from the student audience barely entering his consciousness as he unfolds the speech he’d had prepared for the graduation ceremony.

“Esteemed guest speaker, Madame Lilia Baranovskaya...”

For now, even if the panic is a looming threat on his chaotic insides, he’s going to finish his graduation speech.

Even if it _does_ feel like his breakfast is threatening to spill itself out of his throat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri starts when he hears the yell of his name, barely even managing to turn around before he’s enveloped in one of Viktor’s warm, familiar hugs. “Viktor,” he manages to say, only barely digesting the reality that had _just_ happened earlier. “What-”

“I’m so proud of you,” Viktor says, smile sun-bright and naturally charming as he cups Yuuri’s cheeks in his palms. “You’ve studied hard, and you graduated! You finished your thesis! Your speech was wonderful too-”

“Because you helped me write it,” Yuuri teases instinctively, before feeling the shock beginning to rear its head again in the pit of his stomach at the reminder of _earlier_. He swallows. He asks, willing his voice not to shake, “Viktor, about earlier...”

Viktor cocks his head to one side, smile still oh-so-warm as he looks at Yuuri. “Yes?”

“You kissed me on the forehead,” Yuuri says, hoping that Viktor will understand what he’s trying to say without him having to elucidate on it.

“Yes, I did,” Viktor confirms, smile amused on his lips as he traces circles with his thumbs over Yuuri’s cheeks. “I guess that was a lot more public than usual, but I thought it would be fine.” Then, sounding a little more cautious and concerned, “It was...wasn’t it? You didn’t mind?”

“I don’t,” Yuuri says in a rush, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks when Viktor smiles brightly at him again. “But Viktor, _why?_ ”

Viktor blinks. “Why?”

“Why did you,” Yuuri struggles to explain, feeling all too aware of himself now that he’s off the stage and practically in Viktor’s arms, “why did you _do_ that? At all?”

“I did it because I’m proud of you, obviously,” Viktor says matter-of-factly, all too clearly missing Yuuri’s point as he keeps on _holding_ him. His hands begin to move away from Yuuri’s cheeks and Yuuri almost starts to relax, up until those hands reach down to take Yuuri’s own and-

Yuuri tries, really, he _does_ , not to make a pathetic, garbled sound from his throat when Viktor presses kisses to both of his knuckles.

Smiling, Viktor says, “I couldn’t help myself, mostly. You surprised me two nights ago, and I wanted to return the favor.”

Dimly, Yuuri feels horror beginning to pool in his stomach as he tries and fails to recall what happened two nights ago. “Two nights ago..?” he parrots, feeling sick with growing dismay at what he could’ve done to warrant Viktor’s astonishingly _public_ show of affection.

Yuuri was already used to how affectionate he is. He could deal with it, could _appreciate_ it, but only in the comfort of their semi-privacy. That Viktor would do it so publicly and so _loudly_ -

Yuuri doesn’t know what to think.

“You told me you were going to surprise me later this day,” Viktor says, smile teasing on his face as he lowers their clasped hands. “But you spoiled your own surprise by telling me that you were going to confess your love to me.”

Yuuri stares, open-mouthed and in shock as he watches the soft joy lighting up Viktor’s face.

“So, I decided,” Viktor says, smile growing brighter and brighter that Yuuri feels like he has to _squint_ at him (which he _does_ ), “I’ll be the one to surprise you today, since you already did that night!”

_Oh, god._

With a wince and the quiet sensation of his heart dying a slow death in his chest, he begins, “Viktor...”

 

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh my god, Yuuri!”

“I know, Phichit-kun!” Yuuri cries, face buried in his hands as he lets his head fall forward onto the counter with a dull “thump”. “I wanted to die! I can’t believe-”

“I can believe it,” Chris offers, to which Yuuri responds with a squinty-eyed glare. “What?” Chris says with a laugh, “It doesn’t surprise me that you’d end up confessing while drunk. The amount of shamelessness your liquid confidence gets you far surpasses mine, especially considering I don’t even need it in the first place.”

“Well,” Viktor begins, and Yuuri kind of wants him to not talk about this, ever again, because it’s far too embarrassing to even warrant a place in his memory, “I think it’s sweet, that you still think of me even when you’re drunk.”

“You are not _helping,_ ” Yuuri groans, rolling his head a bit on the counter as he tries and fails to will away the shame boiling in his gut. “I didn’t mean to confess like that! That’s- it was-”

“Sweet?”

“Cute?”

“Amazingly unique?”

“Horrible and embarrassing!” Yuuri wails, leaning back enough that he almost topples off his chair, though he’s thankfully (or not, he’s not sure) stopped by Viktor wrapping an arm around the curve of his back and supporting him back up. “Viktor!”

“What? I’m just being helpful,” Viktor says with a subtle pout, before tugging at the hem of Yuuri’s shirt as though trying to hide the sliver of skin showing itself, up until the moment Yuuri realizes Viktor’s true intention when he tugs at his shirt sideways instead of downwards. Viktor says, as if he isn’t being ridiculous, “You can sit on my lap so I can better support you-”

“No!” Yuuri yells through the noise of Chris and Phichit’s laughter, face practically tomato red as he swats at Viktor’s hand on his shirt. Viktor, being the persistent person that he is, only takes it as a challenge to find a better way to grab him.

Eventually, though not entirely without his consent, Yuuri finds himself in Viktor’s lap and hoping quietly to himself that he not burst into embarrassed flames and, more truthfully, overwhelming and heart-filling happiness. Much as he would like to pretend that he’s not _this_ happy, that he isn’t fit to burst with joy at having his feelings returned, he _is_.

Even if it’s scary to have this much happiness without even doing _anything_ to earn it, even if he’s afraid of what the future will bring when their paths are so different-

He wants this happiness. He wants to keep it, preserve it in his heart forever, _cherish it_.

He’ll fight for this if he has to.

(But, going by how much Viktor likes- _loves-_ him back, how supportive his friends are, how his family had so openly accepted Viktor into their hearts,

he thinks, maybe, he doesn’t have to try so hard to keep this.

It’s a kind of love freely given, after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY ITS 1AM AND I NEED SLEEP
> 
> feedback would be much appreciated!!! even if u just wanna scream at me for this being so short, idk, let me know what u think!!


End file.
